Rant II
by LouieGee
Summary: [COMPLETE] Yes Part II, read the AN of course, and R&R, and enjoy


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Seriously, this lint i have in my pocket it very interesting, like their is no way I'm giving it away, it's mine._

_Hey, I'm back, )... Sorry for the delay and all, my internet went down, and when Comcast says their going to come to fix it, oh lets say Saturday, they decide to show up Tuesday, isn't that just great, but that's not what this rant is about, it's of course about South of Nowhere._

_Well, i don't know what to tell you, Carmen is hot, extremely i might add, but apparently she has a temper problem and stuff, and she's crazy and stuff, so i assume Ashley's going to be there for her, when Carmen punches and/or stabs Spencer, form what you can see as she's crouched under the ladder and such. And i guess Spashley sooner than you thought huh?_

_Wrong, because if you remember in the other previews, before the season started, there are a bunch of other scenes where Aiden catches Ashley and Spencer being all touchy feely with each other, so you assume Ashden is going to be back, even if he does cheat on Ashley with random college chick and stuff._

_Anyway, I really like don't want to watch until the season is over, so i can watch Spashley reunited and stuff but it's hard, so I am going to watch of course. Anyway, I also want to talk about Tom Lynch, you know the producer/writer of the whole thing, like no offence but this whole thing is pretty badly written and stuff, like with the shoot out and all that, it was like the final two episodes you found out that that other schools gang had a problem with King High, and random chick who likes Aiden, and a bunch of other stuff i can't remember now but i will, eventually  
._

_Anyway, that's it for now, so in two weeks Rant III hopefully so I can continue, and hopefully remember anything I've forgotten to say in here,and anyway, enjoy the story, once again just winged it, but it came out pretty good i think so R&R, and Lets go Spashley._

* * *

The blonde rubbed her clit, as she rode her wife. She was so close, she could feel it, she'd been trying to hold it in for a while, she loved it when Ashley was this aggressive, and she was trying to make it last long, which was incredibly hard of course.

While Mrs. Davies grabbed the blonde's ass, as she sucked and bit viciously at the girl's breast, the blonde just enjoying the attention her body was getting.

All the parts of her body were getting attention, she didn't know which part to concentrate on, and she wasn't sure what had aroused her more.

The red hand marks on her ass, from the spanking her lover was doing, or if the bruised erect nipples that Ashley had been biting and sucking on, or if her center, where the long instrument that she had been riding on for the past several minutes. Heck, maybe it could be the rubbing she's giving herself.

The blonde felt her lover grab onto her hips and just mimic the movements of the rest of her body. Up and down, its been like that for the past 9 minutes, yes, she would admit it was a new personal record, never, has she been able to control herself from coming for that long for her wife, it was almost impossible not to get turned on just by looking at her.

She kept on with the same movements, as she finally let herself relax, and within seconds she came, she came as if she'd been holding it in for 7 minutes, and with that she let her body fall on top of Ashley.

The brunette then whispered in her ear.

"I love you so much" as she stroked the blonde's hair.

"I love you too" Spencer replied with a smile as she kissed her wife with all the energy she had left.

Spencer came home from work, hoping to find Ashley home, and secretly hoping her wife had had a bad day. It had been about 5 days since her last bad day, which of course meant no extremely kinky sex, with Spencer thought she could go without, but the throbbing between her legs was telling her otherwise.

Had their sex lives really become that boring, that Spencer needed the extra pleasure, she didn't think so, every night, kinky or not, she came as Ashley would eat her out, and it would feel good, great even, she had no idea why this was happening.

Maybe it had just become so routine for Ashley and her, that she needed it, she craved for the kinky Ashley when she had a bad day, so I guess all she could do was hope, even pray, that Ashley had had a bad day, at least half as bad as Spencer's day had gone.

She got home to find Ashley whistling to a tune, a tune she'd heard before, especially when she was little, she couldn't quite put her finger, or preferably ear, on it.

She walked in and saw her wife in nothing more but an apron, she could see that ass, the ass she'd been squeezing for so long, and it she would never get tired of it. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around her wife's waist, and smoothly towards her breasts.

She eventually reached them and gave them a small squeeze, receiving an instantaneous moan from Ashley, god she loved those touched.

Ashley immediately turned around and kissed Spencer on the lips, it was aggressive yet loving at the same time. Score, maybe she did have a bad day.

Spencer lifted up her wife and placed her on the counter. She grabbed her thigh, sliding it up more and more towards Ashley's center, eliciting more moans, and a whimper or two.

"Spence, what about dinner" She moaned out, as Spencer traced Ashley's lips that don't speak.

"What about it?" Spencer replied almost smug with her comment.

"It's going to burn" She quickly replied, but not doing anything to stop her girlfriend from the foreplay that was happening.

"Let it burn" Spencer practically whispered before taking her wife's lips in between her own.

"Oh god" Ashley felt a finger slip in.

"At least turn off the oven" Ashley whispered as she wife took out her finger and walked over to the oven to turn it off. And with that Ashley let out a groan.

"What? You didn't expect me to keep that in you when I have to walk all the way over here" Spencer said as she walked even slower to the oven.

"At least hurry the hell up" Ashley practically begged.

"Okay god" As she turned the oven off, she could still see red through the oven door, she opened it and apparently Ashley had been right.

Ashley immediately got up and reached under the kitchen sink and pulled out a fire extinguisher.

And just like that the oven was full of a white, foam like substance.

And with that Ashley put the fire extinguisher on the counter and started walking upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Spencer yelled at the stairs.

"I got to put some clothes on" Ashley yelled back downstairs.

"Why?" Spencer practically whined.

"Because now we have to go out to eat" Ashley yelled back downstairs.

Crap. Just when Spencer thought her day couldn't get any worse.

"You know I'm not mad at you" Ashley said as she was cutting her steak.

"I know" Spencer said almost defeated.

The truth was, Spencer was sad, but for a different reason, see, on the way over to the restaurant, she had asked her wife is she had had a good day, and to her much dislike, she did not.

Of course she felt terrible that she wanted her wife to have a bad day, she tried to seem happy, but she couldn't, so she just blamed the sadness on the fact that she burned their chicken.

"I love you" Ashley said, trying to get that stupid frown off her wife's face, it was really starting to annoy her.

"Me too" Spencer half heartedly smiled.

"Then why is that stupid frown on your face" Ashley had lost it for a second their, before lowering her voice.

"Sorry" She whispered as she ate.

That's when Spencer had the idea, that great idea that would help her, help her craving get the attention it needed.

"It's just that" She started before taking a deep breathe, she did need to convince the girl that could read her like an open book.

"Well my mom called me today" She said as she continued picking at the food on her plate.

Ashley head immediately shot up, there were no words to explain the hatred she had for that women. Sure she had accepted them after they had gotten married, but before that, she had made their life a living hell, so no matter what, Spencer's mom had a spot in her heart that only one other women had had, her mother.

"And" Ashley cold heartedly said, as she too picked at her food.

"Well apparently, she had found a nice boy in Cancun for me to meet" Spencer said as she lightly chuckled.

"So she's still in Cancun with Ben" Ashley stated as she signaled for the waiter to get her the check.

"Yes" Spencer replied quickly, a little bit too quickly.

"And how long is she going to be away" Ashley asked as she handed the waiter her credit card.

"Like 3 more days" Spencer replied once again too quickly.

"You still have the keys she gave you, you know, to check on the house" Ashley asked as she signed the receipt.

"Yeah, they're in the car" Spencer said, as she pointed towards the parking lot, as if Ashley didn't know where the car was.

"Let's go" Ashley said getting up and grabbing her purse.

"Where are we going?" Spencer asked as if she didn't already know the answer, and followed the brunette.

"We're going to check up on your mom's house" She said as she smiled brightly. She then leaned in to whisper into Spencer's ear.

"And, we're going to make love on her bed" Ashley whispered the last part out as she licked my ear lobe. She walked out, and Spencer just stood their shocked, well half shocked, she saw this coming, and she ironically she could already imagine herself coming.

"Hey, are you coming?' Ashley asked as she was already opening the door to head out.

"In more ways than one" Spencer mumbled to myself as she followed Ashley towards the door.

"Just give me a minute" The blonde said as she just smiled at me and left.

She raised her hands above her head and mouthed to herself 'score' before walking out the door and following Ashley to their car.

Oh, tonight was going to be better than any toy they could use, oh tonight they were going to have some fun.


End file.
